wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koki
Koki is a member of the Wild Kratts crew. She is a mechanic and computers expert, and her main job is manning the communication systems of the Tortuga. Appearance Koki is a young African American woman of average height (though she is noticeably shorter than Aviva); she has dark brown skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. Her attire usually consists of a black and red, short sleeved shirt with a white star on it, yellow bootcut pants, and red shoes, each with two turquoise blue stripes coming down from the laces to the sole. In addition to this, she wears a yellow headband on her head, and a pearl earring along with two hoop earrings on each of her ears. She also has some freckles. Her signature color is orange maroon. Personality Koki is sane, serious, and easily annoyed, but she knows when to smile and goof off. She is not afraid to fight back when threatened and speak what is on her mind. A defining trait of Koki's is her typically sarcastic tone, usually taken in the midst of one of the Kratt brothers' various antics, Despite this, however, she is still competent at her job and does not give up easily. If there is trouble, she gets right to solving it, often coming up with clever solutions. Her loyalty and hardworking attitude are two of the things that keep the Wild Kratts crew strong and together. Abilities As the technology and computers expert of the team, Koki manages the communication systems of the Tortuga, receiving, transmitting, and intercepting signals. She is a skilled mechanic, with engineering skills on par with that of Aviva's, seeing as she also aided in the Tortuga's construction; as such, she is in charge of maintaining their base of operations. She also researches information about animals on the internet. Used Suits *Cheetah Power *Blue Jay Power *Gray Wolf Power *Harris's Hawk Power Quotes Trivia *Koki participates less in the Wild Kratts' outdoor creature adventures, instead manning the computers and maintaining communication with the brothers. She warns them if danger is near like a storm or a villain or if there is something they should be aware of. *Even though Koki doesn't actively go on the creature adventures, she scolds and yells at the Kratt brothers less than Aviva does. *Koki and Aviva do not have a rivalry with each other in anyway (except a small disagreement about Giraffes), instead being very good friends who work to keep the Kratt brothers out of trouble and the Wild Kratts team safe. *Even though Martin and Chris are the only siblings in the Wild Kratts crew, Koki and Aviva are sensible and sister-like figures for the brothers. *She named a lion cub "Screen Saver" after forgiving said cub for destroying her computer screen in "Bad Hair Day." *In "Termites Versus Tongues," Koki claims to know karate when she karate-chops a termite's jaws. *Koki got to try out her first Creature Power Suit in "The Amazing Creature Race." *In Wild Kratts Alaska: Hero's Journey, Koki is shown to have a Creature Power Suit of her own. Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Female humans Category:Season 1 character debuts Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters